


Allegro Romanzesco

by DxTURA



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DxTURA/pseuds/DxTURA
Summary: Local guitar girl has crush on shy boy. They play games, and love blossoms!August Fiverr Commission
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1
Collections: Urbinazation Works





	Allegro Romanzesco

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, thanks for reading!!!  
> This fic was requested by a buyer on Fiverr. Should they no longer want it up on AO3, they can request me to remove it at any time!  
> I hope you enjoy!

“Kenma-kun, you’re here!” Natsuko had smacked the door open the moment she saw the boy on the other side of her door’s peephole, “You’re right on time. I _just_ prepped the soda and snacks.”

The boy blinked as he shuffled on in and closed the door behind him, “You… ‘prepped’ soda?”

“Well— _yeah_. It’s the _summer_ , we can snack it out and have a bunch of fun. Do you remember those huge American cups that I got as a souvenir one time?” Natsuko pantomimed the size, “That’s all that we’re going to need for our Big Fat Summer Gaming Sleepover!”

Natsuko Matsumiya had done all she could to not only stick on top of her classes – at least above her typical average – so she wouldn’t have to do any summer tutoring and _actually_ have fun doing her own thing for once. She planned to invite every and any friend that she could find to come hang out at her house, but when she found out that everyone else had plans… she was kind of bummed.

The only person that _didn’t_ have plans was Kenma, and that was _only_ because the volleyball boys were all part of the “out of town” squad and had their own things to do before the school’s season started up again. Talk about the weird luck.

Even so, Kenma wasn’t originally gonna go over. He had told the girl that he got too nervous hanging around other people, and preferred do his own thing or stick around his brother. It was only until she mentioned that she recently got the newest _Pokemon_ game that her “summer party” caught his attention, and decided that reworking all of their summertime into gaming instead would probably be the best course of action.

Kenma shuffled into her living area, though the only thing his eyes darted towards was the huge entertainment system chock full of games galore. Three different consoles were neatly setup, and the ones that weren’t were packed into their labeled boxes and slipped in the shelf beneath. Three towers of games sat on each side, and they were topped off with a glass case that held boxes that barely seemed touched.

As Natsuko was cleaning up the counters (she had accidentally spilled soda before he arrived), she took note of the young boy gawking away.

“Oh, you can start up any game you like!” she grinned, “Just know that the top shelves are off limits. Those are limited edition, and I’d hate if the boxes got dented.”

“U-uh, right...”

“You were playing _Monster Hunter_ the other day, right? My friends want me to play it, but I haven’t bought the game just yet. I _did,_ however, pick up a game called _God Eater_? They said it was a similar concept, but a lot more anime,” a giggle came from her direction, “anyways, don’t mind me! Pick something you like!”

So the boy did. He slid his finger across each and every game case to read their titles, and decided to go with that.

“Did you already start a save file?”

“I only got about five minutes into it,” she scratched the back of her head, “music practice took over my life...”

“Ah, that’s fair,” Kenma hummed, “okay. I’ll start it up then.”

“I’ll be over there momentarily!”

It was a relief to the girl that Kenma was able to get comfortable when she brought over snacks. Though he had made a comment about having too much soda, Natsuko pointed out that the two of them didn’t _have_ to drink it all at once.

Still, the two of them had a lot of fun so far. Kenma made it through the opening cutscene, Natsuko made some commentary on it, and he grew comfortable the more time he spent around her. It was such a change from his shy and demure behaviors during school or volleyball. For once, the boy seemed like he was actually in his element.

Some more time passed, and they found themselves switching games again. This time, to the new _Pokemon_ game that he came over to play in the first place.

“How far have you gotten so far?” Kenma asked as he made another profile on her Nintendo Switch.

“Honestly? Maybe third or fourth gym. You can practically steamroll it now, but I like the story so far,” she beamed, “I wish I could put Snivy in already… I miss my boy.”

“Eh? All the Pokemon aren’t in yet?”

“Only some that are new to the region, but the expansion is coming soon. They said something about adding more and being able to develop more content for it,” Natsuko shrugged, “I don’t mind it, though! All the newer creatures are cute!”

“I _am_ liking the new mouse one so far...” He was looking through a game guide on his phone.

Hours seemed to fly by like it was nothing, though it’s not like it mattered much. Kenma had already made plans to stay over, and had brought an extra change of clothes in his schoolbag so he didn’t have to worry about rushing home or anything when it was dark. Natsuko had a few cooking tricks up her sleeve, and decided to make them a small dinner when both their tummies rumbled away.

All in all, it felt… _nice_ having someone like Kenma get close to her. For awhile, she was worried that he might have been one of the few people that she couldn’t get along with. That she would have to ignore, or stop making attempts to be friends with for some reason or another. This little session they had together was a lot different than when they first met, and she could only hope that Kenma would enjoy the time they spent together the more and more they hung around.

It was about the third or fourth hour that Kenma had slunk his way into the third gym leader, and Natsuko was as shocked as ever.

Her jaw dropped. “Wow, you’re _fast_!”

Kenma tilted his head, “Am I? I just felt like the team I had now was the only one I wanted to focus on.”

“Gosh, I spent at _least_ five or six hours roaming through the new area for all those raid battles and the like. Are you gonna go back and catch them all?”

“Maybe. I don’t really want to borrow your game for too long.”

“Oh, it’s fine. I have _lots_ of other things I need to play, so feel free to ask for it if you like it so much.”

“Only if you’re okay with it...” Kenma couldn’t even finish his sentence. A yawn interrupted him, “g-geez… What time is it?”

Natsuko smirked. “Time for you to check your phone.”

“Harr harr...”

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry. I can check,” she pulled up her own cell phone and tapped the menu twice, “the time is… a-ah… the time is...”

It was 8 o’clock. Her phone calendar screamed at her with a reminder for an event that was _really_ important. Like, really important.

“Oh, _no_. I forgot about the _contest_!!” She chucked her phone at the sofa, “ _Aaargh_!”

“M-Matsumiya-san?”

Sweat was beading all over Kenma’s face.

“S-sorry, sorry—it’s just… I almost forgot that I had this contest I was gonna enter,” she winced, “you know how I play the guitar? I had spent most of my days practicing, but school caught me off guard and basically snuck up on me a-and.. and…!”

“And…?”

“And it’s _tomorrow_. The event is tomorrow, and I haven’t really figured out the final chords or lyrics, or—”

Kenma wasn’t sure how to deal with her panicking, and could only try to talk her down.

“D-do you need me to go?”

“What? N-no, don’t be silly, I’m not sending you out there when it’s dark. That’s dangerous!” She shook her head, “No, you can stay over, b-but… but I might have to end our night early here, I’m so sorry. I should’ve been on top of it!”

“No, you like music, right? This is important to you. Do you mind if I keep playing your games?”

“Oh, dude, play to your heart’s content. I’m gonna go tune my g-guitar and get ready to play for the rest of the night.” Natsuko got off of the couch and ran to her room shouting, “ _Good night_!!”

The girl slammed the door behind her without another word, and Kenma couldn’t help but scratch the back of his head. He was so used to seeing her so excitable in school, that seeing her in an actual state of panic was, well… _new_.

He didn’t think too much of it though since he had seen worse from the boys, but… he had to admit. It was kind of funny.

🌸🌸🌸

For Natsuko, relief completely washed over her the moment she grabbed her guitar and journal that she penned all of her works in. She remembered having this off-the-wall nightmare that she had spilled a food and water all over it, so it brought her back to life when she realized everything was in pristine condition.

The song that she created wasn’t anything _too_ extravagant, but it was probably one of the only few projects she _absolutely_ adored when she was finished with it. A happy, bouncy little tune that came out of a consistent earworm from one of lo-fi hip hop streams she listened to, and she just… _went_ with it. It wasn’t a carbon copy of the song by any means, but more like that one piece of a jigsaw puzzle she just _couldn’t_ find after it went missing for years.

The young girl took the moment to check over each detail of the guitar. Strings okay? Check. Any dust got in or on her beloved Pearl Fender? Spotless, just as she liked. Of course there were a couple of other things she needed to make sure were fine, but those were the main aspects Natsuko had to take care of. She didn’t want to end up on another practice session where she was _entirely_ off-key for a whole 45 minutes.

There wasn’t a single soul that could help her during _that_ mess.

The last thing she did was warm up her vocal chords, but this time around there was a little twist to it. Because Kenma was in the other room (and her walls were known to be so hollow), she made a mental note to set everything so that it didn’t tread the fine line of both disturbing Kenma _and_ having him potentially hear her. She didn’t like when other people heard her sing when it wasn’t ready, it just… it felt weird!

When Natsuko made sure everything—literally, _everything_ checked out, she plopped against her bed with guitar in hand. She looked over her song notes, made sure she was on the correct spot, and strummed away with one of her favorite guitar picks that she always kept in her pant pocket.

The beginning was rocky, though she couldn’t tell if it was her anxiety or just her mistakes, but it got better over time; the introduction sounded right as rain. The plucks of each note hyped her up every time she repeated them.

And when the intro finally faded, Natsuko took one deep breath and sang her happy little song.

It always made her mentally chuckle when she realized she fumbled the first few notes of playing, yet _flawlessly_ kickstarted the lyrics. She swayed from side to side, she slid off the bed and walked around the room… there was one time she was hanging out at her friend’s house and danced around while she borrowed and played on her guitar. There was just _something_ about music – something about the steps and formation – that gave her the energy to keep going no matter what dark days and bad vibes got her down.

The song in itself was about three minutes long, but to Natsuko it felt like the whole night was at her fingertips. She even found herself remixing some parts here and there, as if to make sure this moment – this particular session – would be the last burst of inspiration she would need to get her through the moment tomorrow. It was going to be her against the world; her song against the people’s hearts.

And would she be able to sway them? Would she come out winning a medal, maybe even the trophy? Well, Natsuko _hoped_ she would, but she heard that there were 20 prospective candidates entering this year. She would have to woo the judges somehow.

When the girls’ song finally came to an end, she hugged her guitar tight. This instrument was like her partner-in-crime. Her _child_. She would kill a man for this thing.

Though, if she had to guess, that was probably one of her best practices by far. She happily bounced around the room before she set her beloved friend down and turned off the amp.

“Oh _man_ , I am a _genius_!” She squeaked, “That was so good, I wish I recorded it. That would’ve been the talk of the town to all my friends—or at least in that one musician group chat I’m always in! Ah, well.”

She turned around to reach for her guitar case.

“I’ll practice the instrumental more when I go to sleep. If I don’t land that starting note right, it’ll all… be…”

“ _K-K-Kenma-kun?!_ ”

There were absolutely no words that Natsuko could say that could make this predicament _any_ better. The boy, who was awkwardly holding her copy of _Slime Rancher_ in his hands, had peeked into the room sometime during her practice session. She honestly wasn’t sure if she had forgotten to lock the door in place, or if the lock had somehow broke itself when she had bumped her bag into it again the other day. It _was_ very flimsy.

Regardless, nothing changed the heat that rushed to her cheeks upon seeing him. He was staring straight at her— _gawking_ even. He needed to stop looking. Like, _now_.

Also, _Natsuko_ needed to talk about something. Anything. This was like the equivalent of being caught in the middle of stealing cookies from the cookie jar, or something.

“Wow, uh… geez. C-can’t you knock before coming in here?!”

“E-err.. I _did_. You didn’t respond.”

“Oh.” She blew it.

Another few seconds of awkward silence filled the room.

“So… what exactly did you need?”

“U-um, I was going to ask if I could borrow your _Slime Rancher_ after tonight, but...” He cleared his throat, “I heard you singing, and I didn’t want to interrupt you and—”

Oh, goddammit. So he _did_ hear.

“Yes, yes, th-that’s fine. Sure.”

They could make a silent film at this rate with the lack of sound in the room.

“S-so, um… Was that… was that the song you were going to play tomorrow at the contest you were going to participate in?” Kenma’s voice faded with each word that came out of his mouth.

“U-uh.. yeah,” Natsuko nodded, “I don’t have a title for it yet, but I’m working on one. P-probably after this contest is over, or something.”

“Oh.” He nodded again, though much stiffer than before, “Do you… work in a studio? Sorry, it’s just—you only really _talk_ about your music, s-so...”

“That’s a dream, I guess. I dunno.” She looked down at her feet, “I didn’t really think too far into it, I just… I really like music. I like how music makes people feel certain ways, and – as cheesy as it sounds – I’d love to reach everyone’s hearts with the songs I write.”

She wasn’t quite sure why confessing her passions to Kenma was so embarrassing to her. She had told several people her aspirations before, so why was it different now? It just wasn’t making any sense to her.

“I don’t think that’s embarrassing at all.”

Kenma’s words broke her out of her muddled thoughts.

“What?”

“Um, I think that’s really cool, actually,” the boy had shuffled into the room and closed the door behind him. Natsuko didn’t even really notice that until now, “I think it’s really nice that you would be willing to go that far to share your passions with the world. I don’t… really think I can relate to that? I like volleyball, and video games. I don’t really think people are anything interesting. They’re… kind of annoying sometimes.”

Okay, that got a chuckle out of her. Albeit, a small one.

“B-but, that’s besides the point. You always seem to excited about music. You’re not like others, who would probably hide any evidence of it...” He abruptly stopped his little ego boost there, “A-anyway, Sorry for barging in like that. And… saying those weird things. I can put on headphones, if you want, I just… I just really liked your music.”

If Natsuko could scream, she would’ve by now.

He “just really” liked her music. He liked her music. Kenma. Music. _Liked_.

Absolutely no one could make her flush as much as she did right now. Not even the dumb boys that she came across in high school.

And though she hated the idea of admitting such to him in this moment, she suddenly had the itch to play her song again.

“Do you wanna hear me play it again?”

That even caught _him_ off guard.

“What?”

“The song. Err.. s-sorry, that’s kind of weird, huh? Asking you to listen to it again, and all.”

“I don’t mind.”

Natsuko internally screeched at the response.

“If, uh… if it helps you practice and hopefully get first place at the contest tomorrow, then...” Kenma looked down before he gave Natsuko a firm nod, “I would like to help you. I might not be able to point out the flaws, or say what sounds off or not but if it helps you any...”

The young girl wasn’t sure how to respond, but that didn’t stop her from grabbing her guitar again. If Kenma really _did_ like her music, and was nice enough to offer, did she really have any right to refuse?

No, she didn’t. If anything, she was going to do her best to make this night one that Kenma was going to forever enjoy.


End file.
